Skipping Stones
by Eleanorose123
Summary: How Roba and Kajiki can turn anything into a contest on a beach...ANYTHING. Contains Symbioshipping and hints of Shrimpshipping.


Skipping Stones

It was near the end of summer, meaning the end of summer vacation, and every student was trying to make the best of it. Day in and day out, children and teenagers were crowding pools, beaches, and parks, trying to hang out before they returned to their dreaded classes. Yet, one beach remained empty every sunset. They didn't know why at the time, but four teenagers _always_ took advantage of this fact.

It was another peaceful sunset for them. The sky turned from bright blue to a brighter orange, and the sun was radiating against the ocean's waves. Everything was quiet…well, save for the sound of rocks splashing into the once calm ocean.

"One…two…DAMNIT! Only made two that time!"

A very irritated Esper Roba began to search for more stones to toss, desperately trying to beat his friend, Ryouta Kajiki's, score of ten skips, a near impossible act. Watching him was Kajiki, along with Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga, who were sitting side by side on a rock.

"Just face it, Roba-kun," Ryuzaki said, "Kajiki's been by the ocean longer than you ever will and is just BETTER than you when it comes to this kind of stuff!"

Roba jerked his head to face his companion. "I CAN beat him at something this simple! He only was able to make that score thanks to pure LUCK!"

Sighing, Haga signaled Kajiki to try again. He complied, picked up a rock, and flicked it towards the sun.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11.

"You see?"

"Now you've raised the bar, and I definitely won't stop now!"

The three teenagers sighed in unison. Sometimes Roba was too stubborn for his own good. But then again, that's why they were all are friends.

Children's card games were pretty "in", and Duel Monsters was the best of the best. The parents saw the game as a great way to boost intellect with all the strategies,; whereas the children who actually played the game (who were known as duelists) just enjoyed the making of friends, the fame, and the cool cards.

The four teenagers on this beach were no different from the children, and were all exceptional duelists. Haga would use his insect cards well in strategic ways, which got him the title of "Japan's Champion", with Ryuzaki and Kajiki as the runner ups. Roba wasn't able to compete in the tournament though, because he had family matters to attend to at the time, but he did enter a later one, which was how the four became the friends they were now.

Competitive, stubborn, and otherwise wicked to one another; but still close friends. And although they all had age differences, they'd always want to be with each other more than anything.

"It sure is nice here, huh?" Haga said quietly, passing flat stones to Roba. "It's weird how no one else comes here."

"Maybe they do, and we just aren't around at the time." Ryuzaki replied, doing the same.

Looking around, Haga didn't see any footprints that didn't belong to them. Not wanting to say anything, he simply leaned against the dinosaur duelist, blushing ever so slightly from doing so.

Kajiki saw this act, and grinned. He knew that something had been going on between those two for a while now. He'd once seen them kiss, which made him view everything in his life differently. But if Haga and Ryuzaki didn't want to tell him and Roba, for whatever reason, Kajiki respected their wishes and kept his mouth shut on the matter.

'Moving on…' Kajiki thought and turned his attention to his frustrated companion. He wasn't really trying as hard as before; now his tosses were all over the place, making the ocean duelist chuckle. 'I'll never understand him, no matter how hard I try.'

Steaming, Roba continued to toss flat rocks onto the ocean's surface, only to have them skip a measly one or two times. Before he got the chance to try again, he felt a warm hand hold onto his arm. Turning his head around, Roba blushed a bright red.

"K-Kajiki-kun?"

"You doing it wrong, you know?" The oldest of the four duelists adjusted his friend's arm and wrist to a certain angle, not noticing how flustered Roba was at the time. "Try now."

Focusing back at the large body of water, he did as he was told, and flicked the stone.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5.

Roba blinked. He couldn't believe that he'd actually just done that. He could never remember passing three skips in his life. "Hey, thanks a lot!" he said with a grateful smile.

Taken aback from the sudden rush of heat on his cheeks, Kajiki wondered why Roba had a sudden mood change. It wasn't until the ESP duelist's sincere smile turned into a sinister grin that he figured it out. Sure enough, he went back to trying to beat eleven skips, and Kajiki wandered back to his previous position, sighing heavily.

Once the sun had nearly completely removed itself from sight, Haga and Ryuzaki decided to head back home, not wanting to freak out their parents, leaving the older teenagers on the still empty beach.

Roba had run out of breath and developed a sore arm from throwing so many stones. He turned around and slowly walked on over to the rock Kajiki was leaning against.

"Geh…" he gasped. "You win. I give up. There's no way someone like me can beat a guy like you at skipping stones."

"Ha ha, victory is mine!" his friend began to shout victoriously, and then stopped mid-laugh. "Wait, what do you mean by "A guy like me"?"

Roba's cheeks turned a slight pink as he tried to explain his words. "W-well, you know…obviously a strong fisher like you has been able to practice stuff like this, a-and you probably could do it with your eyes closed. While a guy like me is so…meek, bland and uninteresting."

The mint-haired boy hid his face behind his knees. He went off topic with that conversation and did what most people did; bring themselves down to make others look better. His friend stared wide eyed at the depressed boy, before finally laughing and pulled him into a hug.

"You're so weird." Kajiki whispered to Roba. "_Meek and bland and uninteresting_…that's everything you're NOT!"

Roba's mind was trying to keep track with all this. He hadn't felt this happy to be in someone's arms in what seemed to be forever, and to actually hear this guy speak so softly to him made his heart skip faster. "If I'm not that…then what _am_ I to you?" he muttered.

This time it was Kajiki's cheeks to turn pink. "W-well…you're smart, very, _very_ caring, always have a way to make me smile, and you're…" He paused then quietly said, "E-extremely cute…"

"You're lying."

"I'm really not." The older teenager lifted Roba's chin gently so that their eyes could meet. "These aren't the eyes of a liar."

They really weren't. Fact, Roba couldn't stop staring into them. They were such a pretty dark blue, and unlike his own light blue eyes, they were full of confidence. Before he could say anything, he leaned in closer towards his friend. He couldn't think straight anymore, all he knew was that it felt right, and more than anything, he just wanted to kiss him, hoping that he'd understand his feelings with that one action.

But before their lips could meet, a finger rested on Roba's lips and pushed him away slightly. Kajiki's finger to be exact.

"_What the heck was that all about?_" Roba shrieked, completely flustered and embarrassed. 'If you didn't want to kiss me' he thought, 'then don't lead me on like that you moron!'

Having the mint-haired boy's thoughts written all over his face, Kajiki tried to hold back a small laugh. "It's not that I don't want to kiss you, I do!" His laughter turned nervous. "I r-really like you…"

The two teens' cheeks flushed a bright red against the setting sun's color scheme. "I l-like you too, Kajiki-kun…" Roba managed to say. "But if you like me, why'd you stop me?"

Kajiki leaned over so that their faces were a few centimeters apart. "Cause it's not like us to do anything _that_ easily! I thought that maybe we could turn it into a game!" he grinned.

"A game?" Now he was slightly nervous. He hoped he hadn't just signed on for a relationship with a pervert or something…

"Yeah! With these!" Kajiki opened his right hand to see two perfectly flat rocks. "For each skip, you can have a kiss!"

Feeling much more confident than before, and glad that his partner was so childish, Roba gladly took one of the stones. "You're on!"

The two ran over from their previous spot by the rocks to where the water touched their feet. Putting everything he had in this stone, Roba copied the position that Kajiki had placed him in before, and threw it towards the almost gone sun.

1, 2, 3.

"Three skips." Roba said sadly. He kind of wished it'd traveled farther than that, but then he remembered the rules of their "game" and smirked. "Three skips, that turn into three kisses."

Smiling playfully, Kajiki embraced his new lover. Roba had his three kisses. One on each cheek and then finally one on the lips. Neither of them had ever kissed anyone before, and for it to be with each other made it all the more special. After a little while, they pulled away, and Kajiki tossed his stone up in the air and caught it.

"My turn," he said, and went into the same position. After focusing for a brief moment, he threw and the stone skipped across the water.

1, 2, 3, 4…

The first few skips didn't seem like much, but after it went past eight, Roba's eyes grew wider and his blush deepened with every skip. Not even watching it anymore, Kajiki lifted his boyfriend and carried him to the direction of his home. Once the rock had finally sunk into the water, the two were already off their beach.

If they stayed they would've known that it had travelled for twenty-one skips.

* * *

A/N: My first Symbioshipping fic with some Shrimpshipping thrown in XD I enjoyed making it really, there should be more out there :D


End file.
